Down With The King
This is the third episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: In The Barrel One tribe member crams into a tiny barrel. Then, other tribe mates, who are attached at the waist, will roll the barrel up and into a special barrel-shaped cradle. The barrel dweller will then hop out, climb onto the barrel, and untie a bag of balls and then hop back into their barrel. The rollers will back the barrel out of the cradle, proceed to the next stand and continue the ball-retrieving process. There are four cradles in all and they are arranged in a zig-zag pattern along the course. Once all four bags have been retrieved, the barrel will be rolled into a final cradle and the inhabitant will burst forth to present the rest of the tribe with his or her bounty. The four remaining players will then roll the balls up a skeeball structure. The first tribe to land six balls in place wins immunity. Reward: Tarp or pillows 'Winner:'Sento-Ki Story Night 6 The Senshi tribe returns from Tribal Council. Ally mocks Luke’s position in the minority, who just ignores her. J.T. attempts to talk to Luke but Ally says ‘He’s not worth it’ and the two go to sleep. Walker and Winslow converse by the fire where Winslow tells Walker about Julie’s attempt to flip himself and Carly to get J.T. out. Walker says it obviously didn’t work since the two voted with them and they have nothing to worry about. Luke and Heather meet with each other and lament their position in the game. Day 7 At Sento-Ki, Kim begins her day with her routine yoga exercises, while Ben and Kenneth watch. The two make playful jokes towards Kim, which causes her to laugh and slip. When asked if she was ok, Kim continues to laugh due to her mishap. Andrea watches from the shelter and rolls her eyes. Gerard comes back from catching fish for the tribe and asks Carter and Andrea to collect more wood for the fire so they can eat breakfast. They agree and go out into the woods. While walking, they make petty comments about Kim and her yoga routine. Andrea keeps saying that Kim is just an annoying person who’s just gonna go far based on her looks rather than strategy, despite her believing she’s not pretty. The two laugh as they bring the wood back. Meanwhile, Kim and her alliance talk about the next vote by the water. Kim wants Carter or Andrea gone next but Ben suggests to allow Chelsea to name who she wants out so she feels more welcomed into their alliance and whoever Chelsea wants out, they will vote. Chelsea says she would rather vote Danielle due to her laziness in camp, but secretly wants Ben out. Andrea and Carter return to camp with the firewood and Gerard begins to cook fish. The two begin to make snide remarks again, this time with Kim listening. Kim tries to keep her cool but once Andrea makes a remark about her weight, she flips out. Kim calls Andrea and Carter ‘two of the worst people she’s met in her entire life’ and wishes they would lose so they can vote them off. Carter says to not get overconfident because her torch would be the one getting extinguished. Kim calls Carter out on his hypocritical statement about being cocky but he ignores her, saying ‘your fat ass will be walking out of tribal before me and I will relish in that moment’ before going to sleep. At Senshi, Luke gathers fish for the tribe while Ally watches. Ally asks if he thinks that will keep him in the game longer, to which Luke ignores her. Walker comes over and takes Ally away so Luke can continue fishing. Julie comes down to ask forgiveness from Luke but Luke shuns her. Julie says she understands and wishes she could do something to help the electrician but Carly refuses to flip. She also says she will try to keep the target off him for as long as possible. Luke and Heather meet up and talk about their situation. Heather says they might as well convince the majority to vote out Drew since no one is budging and Luke agrees. Unbeknownst to them, Drew is listening in on their conversation. Drew relays this information to J.T. Ally and Julie. J.T. thanks Drew for the information and tells him he is safe at the upcoming Tribal Council and Luke is leaving next. This begins to worry Julie. Julie, Walker and Winslow then take a walk in the woods. Winslow reaffirms the plan to get rid of Luke at the next Tribal Council, where Julie puts her plan into motion. She asks them if tribe strength is a factor to keeping the tribe as strong as it possibly can until the merge. Walker agrees but Winslow is not so sure. Winslow states they also need a tribe that will stay united no matter what and Luke would flip if given the chance while Drew has shown loyalty to the tribe. Julie then says that if they get rid of Drew now, they could possibly win the rest of the challenges and it wouldn’t matter if Luke flipped since they would still have the numbers. Winslow begins to see Julie’s point. Day 8 The tribes meet up for their next challenge and Carter gives back the idol. Both tribes get off to a good start but once Sento-Ki gets to their first station, Carter takes a long time getting out of the barrel and collecting the ball. This gives Senshi a leg up in the challenge and they get to their fourth cradle by the time Sento-Ki gets to their second. Kim begins to yell at Carter, which makes him snicker. The Senshi tribe gets to their fourth cradle by the time Sento-Ki gets to the ski ball structure. Drew begins to toss the balls up the structure but fails. Kim, Ben, Gerard and Carter finally make it to Kenneth where begins throwing the balls. Drew continues to miss the wholes while Kenneth dominates and makes every single shot in one go, winning Senshi immunity and annoying Carter. When Senshi returns to camp, Ben accuses Carter for trying to throw the challenge. Carter admits to it, saying he wants Kim to leave and she would have left if they went. When Kim asks why Carter hates her so much, Carter begins telling her he hates her for her fakeness around camp, her ‘plastic ass’ and her using yoga to ‘try and look thin’. This causes Kim to start crying in the shelter while Ben scolds Carter for using petty excuses to get rid of Kim and that he is a spoiled, rotten child. Ben then comes to Kim’s aid. Danielle and Nicki watch on in disgust but plan to use this fight to their advantage. At Sento-Ki, Luke lies in the shelter with Julie. He asks if he’s going home, to which Julie says that it’s not very likely. Luke is surprised by what Julie says and asks how. Julie explains that she might have convinced Winslow, Walker and Carly into voting Drew out and since they hold the majority in J.T.’s alliance, they could force J.T. and Ally to vote out Drew. Luke thanks Julie for her assistance. J.T., Ally and Walker talk by the beach where J.T. is happy that he gets to vote out Luke tonight and Ally agrees. Walker then asks if it’s the smartest move to get rid of Luke and keep Drew, citing physical ability. Ally brings up the trust factor, which is equally, if not more, important than challenges. Walker brings up that everyone else is set on voting Drew out so they can win the next challenge. This surprises J.T. as he calls his alliance together. J.T. asks who wants to keep Luke and everyone, besides Ally, raises their hand. J.T. begins to explain that Luke will flip on them the first chance he gets and will take them out. Carly disagrees, saying that if they keep Luke, he may stay loyal to them. J.T. Walker begins to see J.T.’s point and says Drew, while not as strong as Luke, would be more loyal to them in the long run. The alliance becomes split on their decision and parts ways before going to Tribal Council. Winslow also begins to worry if keeping Luke is the best decision. At Tribal Council, a verbal war is between Luke and J.T. J.T. says he’s just bitter because he is going next while Luke says J.T. played the game to hard to fast and fails to see the result of it. Carly says this has been a thing for the past eight days and it shows no signs of stopping. Winslow comes to J.T.’s defense, saying he is a young kid and doesn’t have enough life experience. When asked how she will vote, Julie says her and Carly are voting Drew because the need strength or else they will come back to Tribal soon. Drew laughs at the two girls, saying that he holds majority and Luke will be leaving. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff tallies the votes, he counts four Drew votes and four Luke votes. Luke begins to think he’s gone and collects his stuff while Drew gives a smug grin. However, Winslow votes Drew, blindsiding him, Ally, Walker and J.T. As Drew has his torch snuffed, J.T. glares at Winslow. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The fallout at Senshi occurs. * Sensing he is in danger, Carter does the unthinkable. * Walker begins to annoy Luke Author's Notes